1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to screw-type jacks of the type commonly employed to engage and lift vehicle undercarriages, and is concerned in particular with an apparatus for mechanically coupling and simultaneously operating a pair of such jacks in a manner permitting the simultaneous elevation of either the front or rear wheels of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to use individual hydraulic or screw-type jacks to lift vehicle undercarriages in order to elevate the wheels, either for maintenance purposes or to accommodate the positioning of jack stands thereunder for prolonged storage. The jacks are conventionally employed singly, first on one side and then the other. As a result, the vehicle is likely to become inclined at some stage during the jacking operation, presenting a danger that it may shift and fall off of the jack or jack stand, possibly injuring those in the vicinity of the vehicle. In addition to being potentially hazardous, the alternative positioning and actuation of single jacks is unduly time consuming with each operation achieving only limited incremental elevations.